The Story of Love is Hello, Goodbye
by GabbeAnela
Summary: Edward and Bella broke up during NM, but on good terms. However, it has still been 3 years since Bella last saw the Cullens. So what does she think when she sees a face she never thought she would see again at the Port Angeles airport? ONESHOT R&R


**A/N I am in a mood for Edward and Bella again. If you didn't read the summary then this is a few years after Edward and Bella's break up however it wasn't bad. They broke up on okay terms though the Cullen's still left town. A few years later Bella see's someone she never thought she would see again.**

* * *

><p>I was seriously considering running home, the sky was grey and angry and I knew that if I kept on waiting for my dad to pick me up from the airport, I would get hit by the hail that was sure to come. Sadly, my body's detestation for any formation of exercise, particularly a run that takes an hour in a car, halted that thought before I could warm up. Nope. I was stuck here, at the Port Angeles small airport, waiting for the father I hadn't seen since the Christmas holidays.<p>

I'm sure that my brown hair had frizzed from the wind, and my lips were probably blue from the cold. This was ridiculous. Why wasn't Charlie here yet? We had spoken this morning, confirming that he would be here at 3, ready to pick me up. I was dead tired from the two plane trips and people were starting to stare at me. I knew my cheeks were staining red so I tried to focus on anything other than the gawking child staring at me on my right.

I looked out at my surroundings. It had been a while since I had been here, ready to go back to the place that nearly killed me. My mind started to whir in action, prepared to go through several painful flashbacks, but I forcefully shut it down, looking back at the sky. It seemed to be mocking me, telling me that not only had my father forgotten about me, but it was about to start pouring. I nearly groaned but decided that it would direct too much attention towards me. Better to stand as I was, fading into the grey background and saving me a tonne of humiliation.

I decided that if Charlie was going to pick me up he would have to find me inside. I could no longer stand out here, where I was sure that I was about to be soaked. I slowly retreated, trying to avoid any more pitying stares however was cut short by my greatest flaw. My utter inability to do anything without tripping over. I flew to the ground, scraping my hands and wrist. I checked my hands, trying to diagnose how I was. The blood was slowly pooling down my right wrist, outlining the pale scar that I had for so long tried to forget about. An eternal reminder of a time that was lost.

I rushed to the bathroom, quickly gathering toilet paper as a replacement for an antiseptic wipe. I glared at myself for the habits inbred into me from my junior year at Forks High School. I could no longer bleed without trying to cover it and apologizing profusely. Not that there ever was someone to apologize to.

I took a Band-Aid out from my bag, a reassurance that if there was anyone dangerous lurking about, I would not be their next meal. I sighed and left the bathroom, hoping that Charlie had suddenly arrived in the couple of minutes I had spent cleaning myself up. I was sad but not surprised when I didn't see the familiar cruiser on the road.

I took my phone out of my pocket for the umpteenth time, once again disappointed at the non-existent signal reception. I wished that Port Angeles had a working phone but sadly, much like my cell phone, the upcoming storm had destroyed any phone connections. I was stranded here, at the Port Angeles airport.

I imagined myself as one of the boys from Lord of the Flies, with face paint and leaves for clothing, trying to kill Ralph though a chase within the airport. I could imagine us using our baggage as weapons. I mentally rolled my eyes at these thoughts, deciding that I needed to get out more.

It was as I once more lifted my phone, searching for some non-existent reception that I saw a flash of black and white. It was so fast that I thought I had imagined it. I shook my head, thinking of how I was already turning insane from the dull white walls of the airport when I saw the black and white flash occur again. This time, however it was slower and in the distance I made out the features of somebody I thought I would never see again.

The name _Alice_ was drawn reverently from my lips, as soft as a whisper but I knew she heard it. Hell, she probably knew I was here before she got here. Still, she acted like she only just realised I was here and looked up, her mouth widening into a small circle when she locked eyes with mine. Her pace picked up but not so fast that the others in the airport thought anything of it.

My eyes hungrily memorised her face, the face that I had long since forgotten. Even though I had been so confident that I was mainly over the events of my 18th birthday, I felt embarrassing tears fill my eyes and I was never surer that I looked a mess.

Finally she reached me, awkwardly stopping a few steps away from me. 'Bella? You look magnificent!'

I was not so surprised that the first words I'd heard from my once best friend were to do with how I looked. I swallowed silently and tried to smile. 'Alice,' I croaked, before clearing my throat and starting again. 'Alice, you look just like I remember.'

Alice smiled softly, her eyes warm though I could tell that she was cautious and hesitant to do anything to friendly. 'Well you sure grew up great. Your hair is lovely like that, by the way.'

I remember my reflection in the mirror, my shoulder 'length brown hair curled from dried sweat. However, I was in no position to start an argument. I remember the first couple of months after my break up with her brother and him deporting his entire family away without letting me say goodbye. I closed my eyes and let the memories wash over me.

* * *

><p>'<em>Come for a walk with me,' Edward said in an unemotional voice, taking my hand in his icy one.<em>

_I knew what this was about and wasn't ready to stop it. I thought back to my birthday party, from a couple of nights previous._

_I remembered Jasper thrashing against the restraints from Emmett and remembered that even loving, motherly Esme had to leave the room from the scent of my blood._

_I don't remember ever realising before how dangerous it was to spend most of my time with a family of vampires._

_I thought of the idea as I walked through the forest. Spending time with vampires. It sounded like an eighties sitcom. My boyfriend was a vampire. A vampire that couldn't be with me without using every ounce of his willpower. I remember asking, only a couple of months ago at the prom, asking Edward to change me._

_Panic pressed in on me as I realised that I could, right now if not for Edward's resistance, be like Jasper was the other day. Fighting against the people I love all for one insignificant drop of blood. _

_After we had passed a few trees, far enough in that we were generally invisible if someone were to briefly look through the forest but close enough that I would easily be found._

_I thought again about my sudden revelation. But I loved Edward. That was enough that I would be willing to become a monster like Jasper was the other day. Wasn't it? Well, it didn't matter anyway because it seemed like Edward had made up his mind._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again, looking upon Alice's worried face. I estimated that I was in a daze for about 30 seconds. I felt the warm wetness run down my face and wondered if I should be angry at Alice. But as I looked at her sympathetic smile, I felt any of the anger I might have had drain out of me.<p>

I couldn't really be angry with any of them. Not even Edward, the one who took the lot of them away from me. I had missed them for so long after the break up, but at least it was clean and unbitter. The only part I had really been panicking on was when I realised that I would never see them again.

But here Alice was, right in front of me. Real. I felt the urge to touch her but repressed it. I needed to sit down. Alice seemed to know what I wanted because she motioned to chairs a few meters away. I sent her a grateful look as I walked to them and sat down shakily.

Alice watched me as she sat down next to me, almost as if she was afraid of me. I nearly smiled at the thought of the vampire being afraid of the human. I was not the most verbose of people but I could feel the awkward silence pressing down on both of us and had to speak.

'W-why are you here?'

'Why do you think?' replied Alice, still looking for all the world as if I was about to scream at her.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't mad but I didn't feel like we knew each other enough for me to comfort her. At least, we didn't know each other enough, anymore. Instead I thought about her question. I could only assume that she had come to see me, but why?

'But _why_ are you here? Especially, now?'

Alice looked down momentarily before looking directly in my eyes. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were light meaning that she had recently hunted. Even after all the years of trying to forget about them, one look and I could remember ever detail down to the signals that meant how _hungry_ they were.

'I'm here because I miss you. And why now? Now because I saw it.'

My eyebrows crunched in confusion before recalling her ability of seeing the future.

'How long have you known that you were coming here?'

'Only a day or so. I didn't really imagine myself seeing you again, one week ago so you can imagine how unreal this is for me.'

'Yeah. I can imagine.'

Alice smiled at my pathetic excuse for a joke. 'Tell me how you've been, Bella. I wasn't allowed to keep tabs on you so I'm not really sure.' She trailed off awkwardly and I realised that we were both in the same boat. I thought of how I was after the break up. I particularly thought of one person in particular.

* * *

><p>'<em>Bella,' my best friend called out.<em>

'_Yeah Jake?' I asked from his garage, staring at the Rabbit that he was building._

'_Oh, there you are. Jeez, when you hide you really know how to hide.'_

'_Does that bring my age up, then?' I asked teasingly, referring to the argument we had been having over who was older via skills and abilities._

_Jake grinned back at me, 'Sure. What does that make you 19 to my 43?'_

'_No!' I replied, faux outrage written across my face. 'You are 32 and I am not 35.'_

'_Oh that's right. You have that strange idea that you are older than me.'_

_I groaned, 'Jake! I _am_ older than you!'_

'_Sure sure. Keep tellin' yourself that, baby.'_

'_I am not your baby. But yes, I am older than you.'_

_Jake rolled his dark eyes, whipping his long black hair away from his face._

'_Jake your hair is so luscious. Do you use Pantene or Head and Shoulders?'_

_Jake sarcastically chuckled, 'Cute. You should know by now that I use Garnier.'_

_I laughed properly now. 'I'll be sure to pick some up.'_

_Jake nudged me playfully and once again I was reminded of how great Jacob was._

* * *

><p>A soft smile spread across my face and Alice raised an eyebrow inquisitively. I chuckled and said, 'I've been just fine, Alice. I mean, I missed you all. But it could've been worst. I met some new people, graduated, went to a good college and have just finished my major.'<p>

Alice's attention was piqued and she asked, 'What did you major in?'

I blushed, 'I majored in English Literature. I think I might go into teaching.'

Alice beamed, 'Wow, you would be a great teacher, Bella. I can't believe I never thought of it before.'

I smiled thinking of how excited I had been to tell Charlie that I was planning on moving back to Forks to teach at the elementary school and maybe the high school. Until he forgot about me, I thought sourly to myself.

Alice smiled curiously and I wondered what she was thinking about. 'So,' she asked, prolonging the _o_. 'Any male lovers since I last saw you?'

I beamed, 'Yep! I am married and have twin 2 year old boys. He's lovely and I think that the two of you would really get along.'

Alice's jaw dropped in shock before I shook my head, giggling. 'I can't believe you didn't see that coming. I'm only kidding. You're losing your touch, Alice.'

Alice scowled before eventually seeing the funny side and laughing along with me. We both giggled for a while, happy to be talking after so long. I wondered how the rest of the family were going. Did they miss me as much as I did? 'Alice?'

'Mmm?'

'How is the rest of your family?'

Alice smiled and replied, 'They are all great.'

'Do they know that you're here?'

'Oh yes,' she said mysteriously.

Ah, this was the Alice that I remembered. My voice dropped and I said, 'Does _he_ know that you're here?'

Alice stopped for a second before nodding. I nodded in return, not too sure how I felt about that. Alice changed the subject, most welcomingly. 'How is Charlie?'

I felt my eyes narrow and for good reason as I was reminded of how I was stuck here. 'Oh, he's going to die soon.'

Alice smiled half-heartedly, as if she didn't know what to say in response. 'Is that another of your jokes?'

I shook my head, 'Oh no, he will be murdered slowly the second I set eyes on him.'

Alice's eyes widened comically, 'Why?'

'He forgot to come here and pick me up.' For some reason it didn't sound as bad aloud.

'Why don't you just call him?'

'No reception,' I responded, taking out my phone to show what I meant. As if to back me up, I heard the first rumble of thunder, making me jump half an inch off my chair. Alice chuckled and I blushed bright red.

'Do you want to use my phone? I had Rosalie hack it a while ago for eternal service.'

I looked gratefully at my old friend and nodded eagerly. Alice held out the phone and I took it. I dialled the familiar numbers of my old home and waited for two rings before I heard the rough tone of my father.

'_Hello_?'

'Dad!' I yelled, drawing the attention of some passer-by's and blushing in the meanwhile.

'_Bella_?' my dad asked curiously.

'Yes it's me. I've been at the airport for over an hour now and you're at home?'

'_I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow_.'

I nearly pulled my hair out at that statement. I remember this morning, clearly asking if he would be there to pick me up.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dad, remember that you need to pick me up at 3.'<em>

'_Yeah, yeah Bells, I remember. You've only reminded me a few thousand times. Sue's getting tired of the post it reminders saying _Pick Bella up at 3_.'_

'_Yeah, well Sue should know what you're like. If you're not 3 hours too early, your 3 hours too late!'_

_I heard Sue laughing in the background and realised that Charlie must've had the phone on speaker. That, or I was yelling._

'_Hi Bella!' Sue called out, her pleasant voice making me smile._

'_Hi Sue! Can you remind my father that he has to pick me up at 3.'_

'_Of course, hun. We all can't wait to see you. The boys are planning a bonfire and Emily and Kim have been cooking up a storm for your arrival. Seth hasn't shut up yet.'_

_I laughed, 'I can't wait to see them all too. Say hi to the girls for me.'_

* * *

><p>'Dad, how could you have thought I wasn't coming until tomorrow? I've told you a thousand times that you had to pick me up at 3, today.'<p>

'_Bells, I have it up here on my post-it note. _Pick Bella up, 3pm Thursday, the… _Oh.'_

'See Dad. Thursday not Friday.'

'_I am so sorry Bells. I am coming right now.'_

'Good. Hurry.' I hung up and didn't feel any guilt. That old man deserved that and more.

I looked at Alice and she was staring at me amusedly. I grinned, 'Charlie should be here in an hour. How long are you staying here?'

Alice's smile dropped and she thought to herself. 'I don't know. I told you it was all very sudden. I think I'll go back to the house. Clean it up a little. Stay a couple of weeks maybe. But Bella-'

I cut her off, 'You will stay right. You won't leave like last time?'

Alice sighed, 'Of course Bella. After the last few years I don't think I could leave. But Bella, I have something to tell-'

'Good, because even though the break up was good, doesn't mean that I wanted you guys to leave without saying goodbye. Do you know how much that hurt?' Damn it, now my eyes had started to water again.

Alice looked like if she could, she would be crying. 'I am so sorry Bella. I won't ever do anything like that again. You're my best friend.'

I started to cry, 'You're my best friend, too. I missed you so much.'

Alice grasped me in a hug and I held on for dear life. All of a sudden, my emotions caught up with me and I realised that this was real. I was really seeing the girl I thought I would never see again.

I suddenly remembered all of her old tendencies. Her ability to get overexcited to the point of resembling a jack in the box. Her annoying way of knowing exactly what you were about to say. The way that no matter how hard you tried to win, she would always beat you at any game you wanted to play. How much she loved to shop.

* * *

><p>'<em>Bella!' Alice cried out, her musical voice irritating my ears in the early hours of the morning.<em>

_I groaned, wondering where Edward was so that he could save my sleep. 'He went hunting,' she answered to my silent question. 'It's just you and me.' How could such a sweet looking angel sound so evil? 'And guess what's on the days itinerary?'_

_I shoved the pillow over my head, knowing but not wanting to know exactly what she was talking about._

'_Shopping!' she squealed, as if it was a pleasant surprise to me._

_I wanted to scream but instead closed my eyes, hoping that by returning to sleep she would leave me alone._

'_That's not going to work, Bella. You should know by now that you can't fool a vampire let alone me. We have to go soon. The shops oven at 9 and I want to get there as soon as possible.'_

'_What's the time?' I asked, my voice muffled from my pillow. 'Port Angeles is only an hour away.'_

_Alice hesitated and I knew that I was about to hear something that would ruin the rest of my day. 'We're not exactly going to Port Angeles.'_

_I sighed, 'Where to then? Seattle isn't that far.'_

'_Not exactly Seattle, either.'_

'_Where to, then?'_

'_Well, we are going to the shopping city of the world!'_

_Too tired, I couldn't understand what she was talking about. My broken leg throbbed from leaning on it during the evening and I wanted to go back to my dreams of an eternity with Edward._

'_We are flying to Milan!'_

* * *

><p>We had hugged for a few months before Alice let go of me and looked me directly in the eye. 'Bella, there is something I have to tell you, though.'<p>

'What is it?' I choked out through tears.

'Well, I didn't exactly come here alone.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, not comprehending what she was talking about.

Suddenly I heard a voice that brought back a million memories and yet numbed my brain. If I thought that I wouldn't hear Alice's voice in a million years then I thought that I wouldn't hear this for an eternity.

'Bella?'

I looked up slowly, blinking as I stared at the voice's owner.

'Edward.'

* * *

><p><strong>Leave the ending to your imagination. If you want Bella can be furious and turn away. If you want they can passionately make out in the middle of the airport. It is up to you because the author is out.<strong>

**Peace out suckaz.**

**xo**


End file.
